My wolf
by ReHaM AdEl
Summary: she is cursed by him , the orignal alpha not any werewolf , she had to make deal with devil to break the curse. Klaroline story
1. Chapter 1

"great party as always ,Caroline" Bonnie said with a smile .

it was a party in the middle of the forest in mystic falls , it's a small town in Virginia . Caroline Forbes is the cheerleader and she is in charge of Concerts in mystic falls .

"thank you ,Bonnie" Caroline said with a smile in return .she was standing with her best friends Stefan Salvator and Bonnie Bennet she wished that Elena was here but she fought with her . they was laughing and drinking until she saw her ex-boyfriend Matt kissing a strange girl

she stared at them for while until Stefan looked where she was looking ."i will go to get another drink" she said and went away before anyone said anything.

* * *

she waked some metter away from the party to get some air ,she sit on the grass and looked at the sky it was full moon night the sky was clear and the moon was beautiful , she was thinking about what happened lately , she fought with Elena and she break up with Matt until she saw something .

two blue eyes coming a grey fur .it was a wolf coming forward her . she tried to scream or run but was no voice and her leg didn't move ,her eyes met his eyes

it was beautiful blue eyes .he was staring at her green big eyes . she felt hi breath on her face he was very close now .she didn't break the eye connect . they stayed like this for awhile but it felt like hours to Caroline .

"here you are " she heard Stefan voice ,she looked behind her to warn him "Stefan...s..tay away" she was shaking .Stefan looked at her with worried face "what Caroline are you ok" he was now standing in front of her , she whispered to him " there...is a wo..l.f behind me "

Stefan smiled then looked at her with unbelieve "there nothing behind you Caroline "she looked behind her to see but nothing was there Stefan is right "i swear there was a wolf standing right here" she searched with her eyes every where but nothing. " ok , how much did you drink " she rolled her eyes at him "i'm not drunk" Stefan took her hand "come on"

he guided her to the party again and stopped when he found Bonnie " i found her but she is drunk i will drive her home " Bonnie looked at her with worried but Caroline smiled "i'm not drunk" they say goodbye and Stefan took her to his car, they got in the car and Stefan started to drive .

* * *

they stayed in silent until he stopped at her house "try not to caught by the sheriff " she said goodbye and went out the car . she stood in front the door looking of her keys .she opened the door for luck her mother wasn't home she get to here room ,

she changed her clothes and went to her mirror to remove her make up but she screamed when she saw two blue eyes in the mirror she looked behind her in horror but nothing was there. she get to her bed , " what's happening to me , i'm drunk just drunk " she was taking to herself trying to calm down.

* * *

" Stefan , i didn't expect you backing so early " Damon said when Stefan enter the living room of the Salvator house " Caroline get drunk and she think that she saw a wolf so i had to drive her home "

Damon looked in surprise " she saw a wolf " Stefan nodded "she get drunk Damon " Damon stared at him "what if she was right ? tonight is the full moon. you should keep an eye on her " Stefan nodded with worried in his eyes .

what if Caroline saw a wolf , there things that no one know expet the council of the town which Stefan and Damon part of , they know the truth ,there are a werewolves in mystic falls.


	2. Chapter 2 you're cursed

"Caroline , how are you now" Bonnie said when she found Caroline in the class early, "I'm fine but my head is hurting my like hell "

Bonnie smiled and put hand on Caroline shoulder "that what happened when you drink so much , i have some sedative " she gave her the medicine Caroline thanked her and took it. "hi ,Elena " Bonnie said when Elena entered the class.

Caroline eyes met hers but both of them looked the other way "you should really talk and stop being like children " both of them rolled her eyes to Bonnie in the same time but when they realized what happened a little smile appear but the hide it quickly

"ok, i'm in the middle o this after school today we are going to study together then make a girls night at my house and no excuses' before Caroline and Elena say anything Mr. Saltzman the history teacher entered the class .

* * *

Every thing get darker , she can't take her breath but she can't stop running , he will get her she looked behind her but she didn't see him .

she stopped to look again but nothing there she looked in front of her again she jumped in her place when she saw him standing very close she felt his breath on her face her eye in his then his fangs appear and everything get more and more darker

"no , no ,..." Caroline was screaming then a voice came "Caroline , Caroline wake up " . Caroline opened her eyes in horror "Miss Forbes are you fine " Caroline nodded to Mr. Saltzman but can't say anything , she heard the bell rang she stood up quickly to get out the class room .

* * *

she went to her car but didn't get in , she was trying to calm herself " Are you fine ,love" a strange man with a british accent ,blue eyes and dark blond hair was coming to her "yes , I'm ...fine"

when he came closer she saw his eyes it was familiar " Are you new in town ? because i didn't see you before " Caroline knew everyone in mystic falls it's a small town

" yes , i came here with my sister and my brother "she nodded and smiled " i see, I'm Caroline" he smiled back " i'm Klaus"

" here you are , we were looking for you everywhere " Bonnie and Elena were coming to her " i just..." she looked at the stranger again but didn't find him " want to get some air " Bonnie looked at her with worried in her eyes " Care , are you fine "

Caroline smiled to her friend " yeah Bonnie i'm fine " but Bonnie didn't buy it she knew that Caroline was lying ' let's go home , we have a history test tomorrow " they got in Caroline's car and she drove to Bonnie's house . they are 18 years old except Elena , she is 17 . Bonnie is living with her Grams her mother left her when she was a baby but she visited her father in weekends.

* * *

they entered Bonnie's house and got to Bonnie's room , Elena and Caroline were siting on her bed while Bonnie went to get something to drink . Elena smiled to Caroline a warm smile she always kind and good friend " Are you fine Caroline "

Caroline surprised and then smiled back " yes , thank you" Caroline felt guilty after they fought because Caroline didn't understand Elena . Elena was living with her aunt Jenna now because her parents died last year and left her and her brother Jeremy . she is Stefan's girlfriend but when Elena came to take with her to tell her that she think that she had feeling to Damon , Caroline didn't understand her and judged her as bad girlfriend but Caroline sometimes say things without thinking .

" Elena I'm sorry , i know that i shouldn't judge you like that i'm really sorry " Elena smiled to her " it's ok , i know".

"finally " Bonnie said when she was entering the room. they stayed like that for 5 hours studying and when they finished Bonnie looked at Caroline ' you know that i didn't buy it " Caroline looked at her confused "what !"

Bonnie raised her eyebrow " what's happening with you lately " , "what do you mean " Caroline said trying to be normal but Bonnie didn't gave up "you know what i mean since yesterday , you look like didn't sleep at all covering that with a smile , and what happened at school you was shaking and screaming "

Caroline looked down she gave up "we are your friends we have to know" Elena said with putting her arm on Caroline shoulder to comfort her " ok , i know that you won't believe me , last night at the party when i went to get some air " Caroline closed her eyes to remember " and i saw a...wolf , i know i wasn't drunk but now i see him every where especially when i look at the mirror and when i sleep "

Bonnie open her mouth to say something then shut it again " i have to ask Grams some thing wait her" Caroline nodded and Bonnie run to her Grams

" hi , honey " Grams said when Bonnie came to her running " i need you , Do you remember the curse that you told me about it " Grams nodded " yes the wolf curse " Bonnie nodded " yeah , i think Caroline is cursed " Bonnie told her about every thing " we should tell her " Bonnie agreed with her .

* * *

_**sorry about the short chapter and thank you for your support 3 and please leave reviews to tell me your opinions thank you **_


	3. Chapter 3 cursed

" _you're cursed_ " Grams said without any stimulation which made Caroline shocked "_ cursed ?"_

Elena joined Caroline the shock "_ How "_ Grams took a deep breath "_ i know that you shouldn't know what I'm gonna say but I have to till you , first you should know that there is a ... werewolves "_ now Caroline was totally shocked _" wait a sec. a what " _Grams knew that it some thing can't explain '_ a werewolves and there is a curse when they looked to you in the eye in a full moon night they connect with your mind , it's rare because they kill the person immediately but you're kind of lucky "_

Caroline dropped her mouth open didn't know what to say or do "_ what i have to do know " _Bonnie looked at her to answer "_ if it was a normal werewolf once you look at him in the eye when he is person not a wolf the curse break but if it was an alpha he just can break it " _

Caroline was kind of laughing "_ ok , should i look at every person i see in the eye until i found the one how cursed me seriously "_ Bonnie smiled at her sad smile "_ i think so "_ .

* * *

Caroline went back to her home and went to sleep but she couldn't every time she close her eyes she see him killing her and she felt the pain like real , the felt like every inch of her skin are Stranded , she kept her eyes opened all night she couldn't sleep .

when the light of sun come from her window , she got up and went to got dressed , she went to school but it wasn't the shinning Caroline with the smile , there was blackness under her eyes and she was looking down when she was walking not Caroline with the smile and walking confidence . she went to class early today.

"_care, how are you now"_ Caroline looked at her friend with tired eyes "_ shocked, can't sleep , tried what do you expect_ "

Bonnie looked down , she knew that Caroline is shocked , she went out to call Elena but she banged with a strange man with brown hair and brown eyes "_ easy there " _he said looking at the beautiful girl with brown hair , green eyes and dark skin "_sorry " _Bonnie said Turing to the door again to get out , she should call Elena to ask her about how to help Caroline .

* * *

Klaus was walking into the Salvator boarding house "_Stefan , my friend "_ Stefan looked behind him to see how was talking and shocked when he saw him ,

he didn't see him since 10 years . Klaus is the orignal alpha Stefan worked for him from long time ago when he was bad . Klaus is the most evil person Stefan saw , he is like the king of all the werewolves . "_ Klaus what are you doing here " _Stefan said looking at him "_ I want to visit my home " _he smirk "_ and there are some Family businesses "_

_Stefan looked at him with worried "__ you're the one who was killing this people right_ "

_ Klaus nodded with a smile "__ yes, Stefan I did and if you going to say that i should be careful from the council both of us now that they can't do anything to me "_ Stefan was angry now because Klaus was right "_ but I will find something i have to protect the town " ._

___ "the town or your darling Elena_ " .

* * *

two days left and Caroline got used about everything ,she was busy preparing for a ball , Carol Lockwood asked her for help , it was a Masquerade about the twenties "_where do you want this boxes_ " Tyler asked her " _her on the table , thank you "_ she said with a smile .

she and Tyler started to be friends since Tyler fought with Matt , He started to feel lonely and got low marks at school so she helped him in his study and they started to be friends .

"_Caroline can i ask you something" _Caroline nodded "_can you go with me ... to the ball don't worry as a friend " _she smiled at him "_ yes sure , it's your birthday too right?" _he smiled back at her "_ yeah so i will pick you up at 6 tomorrow " _she nodded "_sound good"._

she went out to get some boxes from the car "_want any help , love"_ she looked behind her and found the strange hot guy " _oh thanks but i can carry them by myself " _. he smiled at " _i insist "_ he take from her the boxes and carried it inside "_ can i help you in any thing els " . "no ,thanks ". _Stefan was coming to say hey to Caroline but found her standing with some one , he wasn't any one he was Klaus "_what are you doing her " _Klaus smirk "_ i was just helping miss Forbes and i came to talk with Carol " _he left them "_are you fine_ "_ Stefan asked her " yes, why is some thing happened " _Stefan looked at her with some worried "_you have to be careful with this guy " _she looked at him confused "_ why the man was nice to me " _Stefan took a breath he have to tell her any way "_ i know that Grams told you and this man is an alpha not just alpha he is like an evil king to the werewolves you have to be carefull especially he came her wanting Elena " __  
_

Caroline went home confused what if he the one who cursed me and what's the hell he wants from Elena

* * *

**leave reviews to tell me what you think and ask me anything if you want thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4 the ball

**the ball night**

Caroline was getting ready for the ball she was dressing in a short red dress from the twenties and pulled her hair up with red flower she was stunning .

Tyler was waiting her in his car and when he saw her he got out from the car to open her door "_you look amazing "_ she smiled to him "_ thank you"_ the drive was silent until they arrived she found Bonnie and Elena waiting her at the door they looked beautiful she excused Tyler to go to her friend and told him to wait her inside

"_girls you look stunning"_ Caroline said to her friends "_ i agree with you "_ Damon voice came from behind them they all looked at him "_ we have a problem the big bad wolf is here since we don't know what he want from Elena , Bonnie and Blondy keep an eye and be carefull "_

Caroline entered the ball searching for Tyler "_ sorry for that"_ he smiled at her "_never mind" ,"i will go to get something to drink "_ she nodded and he left .

she searched with her eyes , but he wasn't any where a voice came from behind her "_searching for me_ love" she rolled her eyes "_ and why i will be searching for the big bad wolf" _he smirked at her "_ well , you know then " , "care for a dance ". _she looked at him like are you crazy and let him when she saw Tyler searching for her but Klaus followed her no women or any body can tarn his back at him "_ Do you mind if i take her from you " _he said gazed at Tyler " _No" _she said but Tyler Interrupted her " _yes , Klaus you can "_ ._  
_

Caroline looked at Tyler in shock then backed to Klaus " why do you want to prove that you're the alpha " Klaus smiled "_ i don't want to prove anything love ,I'm the alpha" _he smiled looking at her in the eye and offering her his hand " _come on , one dance i don't bite "_ she took his hand and he pulled her to the dance floor "_ how did you make Tyler agree like that " _he winded her "_ he is a werewolf and I'm an alpha which turned him so he can't do any thing "_ Caroline opened her mouth in shock "_ he is a werewolf" _he nodded .

after the dance Klaus left her but she didn't want to go back to Tyler she was mad at him because he didn't tell her and because he let her dance with Klaus , she searched for Bonnie but found her dancing with a hot guy and didn't want to interrupt them and Elena was dancing with Stefan even Damon was dancing with some girls .

she went out to get some year and sit on a bench thinking about the curse maybe it was Tyler but Bonnie said that if he was a normal werewolf once she look him in the eye the curse will break but here she was seeing a two blue eyes coming toward her wait a second I'm not dreaming or hallucination he is coming toward me , she was siting there talking to herself can't run can't do anything .

he now was very close to her but for a second she wasn't scared she raised her hand to put her on his fur for a second he was beautiful until he opened his mouth and his fangs appeared she pulled her hand in horror , she collected her Courage and putted her hand on his fur.

she felt his smooth fur under her hand , she didn't break eye contact with him to see if he would attack her but he didn't , she decided to say anything maybe he will understand her "_ who are you and why are you doing this to me , just show me how you are "_ he backed from her and walked slowly he want her to follow him . she followed him until he stopped in the middle of the wood "_ what now , show me how you are " _he just stand there looking at her because she didn't look around to see why he took her here .

she realized that he was just staring at her , she looked around and saw a beautiful view , there was an amazing waterfall she smiled "_it's amazing " . she just sit there and he came and stand next to her the view was amazing ._

* * *

she opened her eyes and found her self in her room but she didn't know how she got there ,it was a dream or what any way how she got there ? she was talking to her self but the last thing she remember is him .

she picked her phone and found 12 missed calls from Bonnie and Stefan ,"_ it wasn't a dream then but how the hell I get here "_ she sit talking to her self but finally decided to call Bonnie "_ where 's the hell are you I called you like thousand times "_ she didn't know what to tell her "_ I met him Bonnie then I don't know how i got to my room "_ Bonnie was like "oh" she didn't know what to do to help her " _meet me at the mystic girl after half an hour_ " Caroline went to get dressed after half hour she was at he mystic girl waiting Bonnie .

"_tell me everything happened "_ Caroline nodded and told Bonnie everything happened last night "_ and he didn't hurt you"_ Caroline nodded again "_ that's strange Caroline i know that wolves don't hurt their mates just her mates but you are human so didn't make any sense " ._

_"so you say that i'm maybe his mate "_ Bonnie nodded "_ oh my god " _Caroline said can't take all of this "_ I'm saying that maybe but i really don't know Caroline "_ Bonnie's words didn't make any different to Caroline she is maybe to a wolf that she didn't know how is .

* * *

"_ Brother where did you go yesterday the ball was beautiful "_ Klaus gazed at Kol who was smirking "_ the ball or your little friend Bonnie "_ Kol came and sit next to him "_you should have a little fun brother , join me for a drink "_ Klaus refused and went to his panting room._  
_

he started to draw her with her beautiful blond hair and her shinning green eyes , he started to remember last night , how beautiful she was when she was sleeping in his arm and when he carried her to her room but he didn't want to show her who he was just not now .

he put the draw next to the other sketches . he just can't stop thinking about her .

* * *

_**I hope you like this chapter please leave reviews and tell me your opinions :)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5 My wolf

"_ Stefan, i want your help "_ Stefan nodded "_since that you know a lot about werewolves and this things , Do you know all werewolves in town ?"_ Stefan think about it._  
_

"_not all of them but why" _she tacked a breath "_then , can you help me to break the curse I can't live like that forever"_ he smiled to her "_ i will help you but what if it was Klaus , you know he is an alpha " _she didn't think about Klaus before but it can't be him he is evil while the wolf she met was something beautiful.

"_ i don't think it was Klaus because i met the wolf again at the night of the ball...and it was kind of crazy but he was nice , he take me to the waterfall i know it sound crazy"_

Stefan raised his eyebrow "_in the night of the ball"_she nodded "_Caroline werewolves can't change any time just at the full moon night , alphas just who can change anytime but from your talk it can't be Klaus , so maybe there is another alpha in the_ town"

Caroline left the Salvator boarding house she was walking to her home , she was talking with Bonnie in the phone she told her every thing "_Grams want to see you , can you come tonight_ " Bonnie said with worried in her voice "_ yeah , sure i will see tonight "_ she finished her call .

some one gripped her arm to stop her "_hello , love"_ she looked at the voice it was him , she backed few steps to make distance between them.

_" Klaus , what you want " _his smile growed "_ take a walk with me" _she raised her eyebrow "_ And why do you think that i will say yes " _he smirked at her "_ come on , I told you that I don't bite "_

she was thinking about it maybe she can ask him about the curse "_ fine , in one condition " _he nodded "_ answer that one question , Are you the one who cursed me " _

he didn't want to answer that , he didn't want to tell her just not yet "_No" _he lied , she looked at him in the to search about any sign of lying but there wasn't any sign "god, his eyes so familiar " she was talking to herself .

they were walking together in silence until he break it " _you know there is a town not far from here have a women they called it queen of wolves " _

_" And how did you turned to a werewolf "_ she asked without stimulation "_ from thousand years , there was a witch who cursed my family to be Creatures of night , but she didn't know that we become stronger and immortal "_ she was now walking with immortal alpha who lived for thousand years "_ Are all werewolves immortal like you" _ he smiled "_no , just me and my family but they can live more than normal people because the grow up slowly "_

she nodded without any words it was a lot of information to take "_you're strange , I'm telling you that I'm the strongest creäture and you aren't scared didn't even blinked " _

she didn't talk again for some minutes "_ why did you invite me to walk with you "_ he smiled " _I fancy you , is that hard to believe "_ she stopped walking "_ yes" _

" _Why you're beautiful , you're strong , you're full of light , i enjoy you "_ she looked at him in surprise then Continued her walking .

they arrived at her door house "_ goodbye , Caroline " _she entered the house and took her jacket of "_ Caroline what take you so long "_ she forgot that her mother was waiting her at dinner, they sit at the table they didn't talk mush , they wasn't close because Liz was always busy at work "_ I'm going to Bonnie after dinner" _

_Liz_ nodded "_ but don't be late "_ Caroline nodded .

* * *

"_come in "_ Bonnie said to Caroline "_ come here , honey " _Grams said pointing at the chair next her ."_ give me your hand"_ Caroline did what Grams told her

"_ he is hunting you , he want some thing from you but i don't know what is it , i should tell that the alpha curse is powerful than the werewolf curse , he is connecting to your mind , he can make you see things even feel things , I never saw any powerful curse like that , the on who cursed you is a strong alpha , he is an orignal " ._

she sat with Bonnie in Bonnie's bedroom "_how did Grams do that"_ Bonnie looked at her with serious look "_ Caroline , i will tell you but you have to keep it secret , she is a witch "_ Caroline looked at her with open mouth "_ a witch real witch" _Bonnie nodded .

* * *

Caroline went back to her house , she was siting on her bed " _an orignal what did she meant by that_" she was talking to her self , she remembered her talk with Klaus he told her that he is the first one he is orignal and Stefan told her that " oh my god , no-no but he told me that it wasn't him"

she sit there shocked until she heard voice made her jump in her place it was a wolf , she looked from her window and she saw him standing there , she decided to go to him she had to know who is him .

he walked slowly to make her follow him and she did , he stopped in the middle of the wood at the lack "_ Klaus" _she said thinking that maybe it was really him but nothing happened he just stood there looking at her " _ Is that really you , please tell me i have to know"_ tear dropped from her eyes , he came closer to her .

she felt like some thing behind her she looked around and found three wolf looking straight at her and something jumped in front of her it was him her wolf standing there to protect her and she stood behind him .

the three wolves start to get close then two of them attack him and the third com toward her she start running but he caught her he bite her leg she fall and her head banged by big rock she lost her consciousness and the last thing she saw is her wolf biting that wolf from his nick gripping him away from her .

* * *

**thank you for reading and leave reviews to tell me what do you think about that chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6 you're mine

Caroline waked up in strange place , she didn't remember any thing in the first but then she remembered him all what happened last night but where's she and how did she come here .

she was in bedroom but it wasn't hers she tried to stand but she couldn't her leg was hurting her and her head she found bandage around her leg , she tried to sit down and she succeed .

the room was big the walls was dark blue and the bed was very comfortable , she found some one sitting on chair in the end of the room staring at her . she didn't recognize him in the first but when he talked she knew who he was.

" _how are you feeling now love"_ she didn't answer she was confusing "_ how did I get here "_ she looked at him "_ you , you lied to me you was there you're the one who cursed me " _

He came closer and sit on the edge of the bed "_ no I found you in the forest "_ she shocked her head "_ No, it was you , I know it your eyes was so familiar so stop lying" _

He didn't know what to say he didn't want any one to know that was him that he kind of caring for her that he couldn't kill her the first night he saw her and how he was shocked that she wasn't scared from him . no he won't show anyone to know that part of him was exist .

He stood up to left the room but her voice stopped her "_ Klaus , thank you for saving me "_ he looked at her "_ get some rest Caroline "_ .

she closed her eyes but didn't fall a sleep thinking about everything , about the curse and Klaus she want to get out of here but she can't even stand . she decided to try again . she stood but she sit again her leg hurts like hell . she gave up and got to sleep .

after 3 hours she opened her eyes again feeling better and found her bandage changed with another one clean from blood and found Klaus siting next to her "_How are you feeling now"_ she looked at him she didn't know that he was sitting next to her , for how long she didn't know " _better"_ he nodded and stood to leave her again

"_wait"_ her voice stopped him "_ How can you break the curse" _he looked at her " _it's easy just look at your eyes and tell you that your free" _she nodded then raised her eyebrow "_ will you break it".__  
_

he looked at her if he break it that mean that he can't get to her or spent time with her even in her mind and he wouldn't protect her from this wolves that he didn't know what they want from her , he just can't tell her that she is free she is his .

"_and why I have do that " _she looked at him with angry eyes what he mean , is he trying to make her crazy "_ are you planning to torture me forever , tell me what I can do then , do you want any thing in return ,money any thing " _

he start laughing money is she that silly , but an idea hit him "_ ok , let's make a deal you will stay with me for a week like mine then i will break it "_

she raise her eyebrow in shock "_ are you crazy , you want me to be your slave "_ he smiled "_ i don't call it like that but something like that , think about it a week of me or whole your life ."_

she was confused but he was right but it was scary to be his she isn't a slave or someone's toy but what can she do and Grams said that he would hunting her

"_ deal but can you take me home we will start from tomorrow " _he nodded and helped her to stand he drove her to her home but her mother wasn't there he helped her to her room and left .she called Bonnie to come to her.

"_what did happen to you "_ Caroline take a breath it was a long story.

"_ first I found out that Klaus was the one who cursed me second some wolves attacked us third and the worst I made deal with the devil_ " Bonnie was looking at her with shock " _and what deal it is " _.

"_ he want me to stay with him a week then he will break it " _Bonnie dropped her mouth open "_ he is the devil and when that week start "_ Caroline closed her eyes didn't want to remember "_ tomorrow " ._

* * *

she went to sleep before her mother come back from work and ask her what happened to your leg she closed her eyes and fell asleep .

she looked around her didn't recognize the place but after while she knew it she was at the place of the waterfall but how she got there then she found him her wolf .

now she is the one who came closer until she was standing in front of him but she found him looking at something els .

it was another wolf he left her and went to attack the other werewolf he teared him apart the view was horrible .

she opened her eyes couldn't take her breath and jumped in her place when she found him sitting on the edge of her bed .

"_stop getting to my head "_ he looked at her with a challenge in his eyes "_ and why ? I'm enjoying that and I just want to show you what I did to that wolf who bite you " _she looked at him like he was insane " _And what are you doing in my room "_ .

"_ did you forget you are mine and you will be free next friday so I'm the one who ask not you "_ she looked at him with angry in her eyes she isn't his and she will play his little game she has to be strong to face this devil she knew she can .

" and what do you want to know I have school to go to if you don't mind " he nodded "that will be fine but after school I'm going to pick you up " she looked at him with seriously look "_ I'm like your slave not your girlfriend "_ . he looked at her one last time then left .

she started to change her clothes to go to school she picked a pair of Jeans and a cute blue shirt she let her hair falling on her shoulders . and went to school not ready to face what would happen after school she would see the devil .

* * *

**thank you all who read the story , don't forget to leave reviews and tell what you thing about that chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7 in the devil hand

"_Bonnie what i should do "_ Bonnie looked at her with worried "_ stay strong and be safe from the devil "_ Caroline said goodbye and left school .

_" Going somewhere , love "_ his voice came from behind her "_ what do you want to know "_ he smiled "_ don't forget our deal " _he looked at her in the eye then pointed to her to follow him . she did , "_where are we going "_.

"_ just somewhere "_ she rolled her eyes what is this , this is the answer really .

they walked in the wood until they stopped on small house , there was a women standing at the door "_ Klaus , nice to see "_ he smiled "_nice to see you , Emily "_

"_this is Emily , she is a witch will help us to find what the wolves want from you "_ Klaus said answering the question in Caroline head he lead her to the house , "_give me your hand "_ Emily said softly to Caroline , she nodded and did as the witch said ._  
_

the witch closed her eyes and started to say some thing Caroline didn't understand it . after she finished she looked at Klaus "_ i didn't know who were them but they want her , i didn't understand it but something about she is the light "_ Klaus looked at her " _and what that suppose to mean "_ she turned to him "_ i wish i know" _

he left with Caroline walking back from the wood "_what ... what that mean , Klaus "_ he stopped and looked at her "_ I don't know but i will find out " they continue walking until they were standing in front of her house " Caroline , i forget to tell you tomorrow there is a ball at my house Carol made it to welcome our family to mystic falls and i want you to come and that is an order "_ he said and left after she could say anything els .

she went to her room angry , what he think he was . she already found an invitation on her bed she opened it in the back of it was a _**save me a dance , Klaus **_

" seriously " .

she went to sleep but she couldn't , she felt scared to close it but she did and fell asleep .

* * *

she waked up and for her luck she didn't dreamed about anything . today was no school and that was good she didn't feel like she could go her phone started to ring "_Caroline " _Bonnie's voice came from the phone " did i wake you up".

_"no i was wake " _she started to go out the bed "_ are you going to the ball tonight " _she raised her eyebrow "_ how did you know about it "._

_" everybody is going and Kol invited me " _since when Bonnie and Kol are knowing etch other " Kol ?" Bonnie told her about Kol asking her out then invited her to the ball she told her that Elena was going too.

she took a bath then started to get ready .she wore a beautiful blue dress with some sliver she pulled her hair up but she let some curls fell on her face she looked beautiful.

* * *

**at the ball**

Klaus was drinking he looked at the door when it started to open he saw a beautiful girl with beautiful blue and sliver dress she was her , his Caroline .

she looked around when she found him she started to walk toward him he just stand there looking at her beauty "_ you look ... stunning "_ she looked at him he looked really handsome for a devil he looked charming ' no , Caroline no he is the devil ' she was talking to her self "_thank you "._

"_ I'm glad that you came "_ he said with smile "_like it was my choice "_ he didn't say any thing he offered his hand to her and took it he walked her to the dance floor and song started to play.

he putted hand on her wist and the other was holding her hand and they started to dance , she looked around her and found Elena and Stefan dancing , Bonnie and Kol , Matt and that blond girl all of her friends were there .

after the dance she talked to Bonnie and Elena , she spent time with them laughing drinking .

she felt his eyes on her all the time it made her uncomfortable but made her feel special too. she went up stairs searching for the bathroom to fix her make up and to get away from his gaze .

the house was very big she got lost in it she opened another room but she found a sketches and drawing everywhere it was panting room , she found a beautiful sketch of a beautiful view then looked at another one it was a blond women it was ... her .

"_ what are you doing her love " _his voice came from the door but he wasn't angry "_ i got lost , but I'm wondering who draw this " _he smirked at her " _did you like it "_.

she looked in his eyes god it made her forget who was he "_ well i liked it" , " did you do it " she pointed to all the sketches in the room ._

he simply nodded "_ your beauty Inspired me " _she looked at him like he was crazy "_ take a chance Caroline "_ she looked at him with confused " talk to me , get to know me i dare you ".

she looked at him he was playing games but she didn't want to let him win "_ so what do you want to talk about "_ his smile got bigger " _about you , your dreams your hopes "._ _she rolled her eyes at him " just to be clear , I'm too smart to be seduced by you " _he smirked "_well that why i like you "_.

they were sitting there talking and for the first time Caroline totally forgot about Klaus being the devil or the big bad wolf she saw him just like broken person just broken Klaus.

he told her about his father and mother how they was monsters and she was thinking that was the reason of him acting like that killing people without regret and how he stolen there lives without even blink about it .

that was Caroline always saw the good in people , she knew that deep down in Klaus he was good but just need some help to make this part of him raise up again .

* * *

_**here we go :) i wish you like this chapter and don't forget to leave reviews to tell me what do you think , thank you for reading .**_


	8. Chapter 8 falling for the devil

Caroline didn't sleep that night thinking about how to fix Klaus, she saw how broken he was and she felt like she have to do it she have to fix him.

because everyone had a good part in his heart just want someone to make this part grow , she was feeling comfortable with him she knew that she had not feel like that but every time she told herself that he was the devil he was monster once she met him he made her forgot that.

otherwise was Klaus thinking about her, how beautiful was she at the party and how much emotions she made him feel ,_love is weakness he don't feel he don't care._

he wasn't week he could not allow that he didn't care he didn't feel and he didn't show emotions , but she made him feel , she made him care it's strange how just a simple human girl could make him care for her .

* * *

next day she went to school and didn't see Klaus she talked with Elena and Bonnie they decided to study together today she didn't think about school long time she was distracted with the curse and Klaus.

the bell rang and she went to her car want to go home and got ready to meet the girls but she saw someone there waiting for her .

"Tyler" he looked mess " _what happened "_ he looked at her didn't know what to say he want to tell her that he was werewolf and to tell her about what happening with him about the bad things Klaus made him done .

"Caroline... i want to talk to you " she nodded .

they were sitting in her car he told her everything that he is werewolf and she told him that she knew , he told her about Klaus and how he used him like a slave and about the sear bond between the alpha and his back which Tyler was one of Klaus back . he told her how evil is Klaus.

after Tyler left she sit thinking about his words and she regret that she was thinking that Klaus maybe good and how she tried to forget all the horrible things he have done , she felt mad at him how he dare do that .

* * *

when she arrived to her house she went to her room , she found him standing there next to the window "_ how dare you " _he turned looking at her in confused "_how dare you use Tyler like that "_ .

" _ I do what i want " _she looked him in the eye "_ you are a monster " _.

" did you expected something els " he said covering the hurt in his eyes , of curse he knew that he is a monster but he didn't want to hear it from her he didn't want her to see him like that .

he looked hurt she saw it in his eyes "_yes"_ when she said it he felt more and more hurt " then_ you are fooling your self "_ before she saying anything he left , just left without any other word .

she sit there collecting her self then she stared to get ready , after an hour she was in Elena's house . they studied and talked and Elena was feeling so bad she fought with Stefan , Caroline suggested to go to the mystic girl because there were a party there . Elena and Bonnie said yes.

the band were playing music , and the girls were dancing and drinking and Elena was feeling better . they stayed there until it was midnight they said goodbye and she started to search for her car she was little drunk .

"_ want any help , love "_ she looked at him "_not from you " _he smirked " _don't be angry , and don't forget our deal " _she did she forget the deal she was mad at him "_but that doesn't mean that I forget what you did "_ she said looking him in the eye to make sure that he understood that she was serious_ . _but he simply nodded "_ I know "._

he helped her to her car but she didn't let him drive her home she went to her home all she want to do was sleeping .

* * *

he started to paint when he lose the control over his emotions he draw and paint it's his way to control his self but now he felt lost , he felt lonely but when he think about her he felt like he want to go to here now and take her in his arms and never let her go.

the feeling that he feeling for her is more than care he started to fall for her without knowing that he could he never loved anyone or care for anyone expect his family. but he make the humanity in him appear .

she heard a voice which made her woke up it was wolf voice she knew it was Klaus but what he want now she wear a jacket and started to get out the house he was standing at the edge of the wood waiting for her , he was in his wolf statement she followed him till the place he took her before . he took her to the waterfalls.

"_why we are here " _she asked him but didn't know how he will answer " _Klaus i will not stand her talking to_ myself" he came closer to her pointing to her to sit and she did he came and stand next to her he closed his eyes and she did the same .

"_here you are "_ he said to her smiling , she looked around but she wasn't at the waterfalls she was in another place she didn't recognize it "_you are inside my head again "_ he smirked "_ you said that you wouldn't stand there talking to your self "_ .

she rolled her eyes "_ and why you came to me in this time and why you are came as a wolf " _he turned to her "_ I feel more free like this and i came to you because i felt bored " _he was laying he came to her because he felt like he need to be with her and he was scared that this wolves came again for her " _really you woke me up because you felt bored ". _

he nodded and she rolled her eyes and he laughed at her which made her smile . how he made her forgot every thing he done how he made her forgot that he was the devil she was falling for him the devil.

* * *

**_hope you liked it and thanks for your support , don't forget to leave review and tell me your opinion :)_**


	9. Chapter 9 you are the devil

they stayed like that until the sun raised and she was sleeping her head on his shoulder , he turned when she was sleeping he carried her to her room laying her on her bed , he stayed there watching her she looked like an angel .

he was falling for her , he knew that he couldn't deny it anymore he lost his control , he couldn't pretend that she didn't matter any more because she was but he didn't know that she would one day love him his father didn't love him he told him that no one would love him or care for him and that he would be lonely forever and he believed his father words.

why would any one love him a heartless and evil man especially an angel she was beautiful , strong , kind and her laugh made him smile without knowing it . he stayed there for some min. looking at her but when he started to leave she gripped his hand which made him surprized " don't leave " she said it with soft and low voice he sit down on chair next to her bed he just sit there watching her angelic face .

Bonnie was walking to Caroline room to wake her up and see if she was okay after last night . she opened the door slowly but she found someone sitting next to Caroline. he looked at the door when he heard it open he found Bonnie standing there he decided to go and left them together .

when Klaus left she went to wake her friend didn't believed what she saw "_Care , Care " _she said putting her hand on Caroline shoulder , Caroline opened her eyes slowly looking around how she got here then she remembered that Klaus carried her home and what she did she told him to stay what , why she sit there talking to her self when Bonnie cut her thought.

" _he left "_ she said with a smirk on her face , Caroline looked at her "_ some one are falling for the devil "_ Caroline rolled her eyes and Bonnie laughed "_ what .. I'm not falling for Klaus "_ Bonnie looked her on the eye but Caroline laughed "_ just be careful "_ Caroline nodded , she spent all the morning with Bonnie shopping and laughing .

when she went back she found a paper on her bed it was a drawing of her and in the back was a note _**see you** **tonight**_ she smiled at the note she really was falling for him she felt save and comfortable with him she felt something for him she knew it was wrong but he was every thing she dreamed of he was mystery , strong and handsome she found Adventure with him.

* * *

"_Nick... Nick" _Rebekah was yelling from downstairs "_ I'm here , why are you yelling Bekah "_ she came to his room " _Elijah called and he told me that Marcl is planning something he is preparing his back for attack " ._

she looked at Klaus and found anger in his eyes "_ he betrayed us I'm the one who gave him power I'm the one who turned him, where's Elijah now "_ she looked at him he was really angry "_ he is keeping an eye on him trying to discover what he is up to "._

* * *

they were sitting on their place at the waterfalls "_you came as your human state "_she said rasing her eyebrow "i thought that you liked that more " he said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes "_whatever"_ .

she looked at him but she found sadness in it " _Did something happen "_ he looked at her in surprised but he want to tell her he felt comfortable with her "_ one of my old friends planing to kill me " _he said without any emotion on his face "_ and why he want to do that "_ she asked with cures but he didn't want to tell her the answer because she would be mad but he didn't want to lie too.

"_ I killed his girlfriend "_ she looked at him shocked with his words "_ why did you do some thing like that to him "_ she said with calm voice "_ she was one of my back but she betrayed me so I killed her in front of his eyes " _she was looking at him with shocked "What".

_" I killed more for less than that , it what i do Caroline "_ she knew he was evil but the fact that she was trying to forget that hunted her he was evil she started to leave "_Caroline,..."_ she turned her face from him "_i can't even look at you , why are you doing this to people "_ she yelled at him.

"_ because I'm pure evil what did you expect "_ he said with hurt in his voice "_no, it's because you are hurt ... you are trying to hide that with hurting others because you think emotions are weakness you hurt them to feel strong but look at your self now"._

he didn't say anything because he knew that every word she said was true he hated how true she was , she left him standing there she went without looking at him again and he stayed like this standing there watching her leave.

* * *

when she was returning she found a car barking in front of her house "_Stefan "_ she walked to him "_ hey Care"_ he said smiling but she saw worried on his eyes "_I just came to check on you "_ she was the one now who looked worried "_ Are everything okay "._

_"__look Caroline you are my best friend and i want you to be careful , i came to warn you , a back of werewolves came to town and i don't know what they want just be careful "_ she nodded to him thinking about Klaus words maybe it was his friend back.

she didn't tell Stefan because she wasn't sure about it , they talked a little and he told her about Elena and him fight but Caroline told him that Elena really love him .

after he left she went to her room , she really needed sleep she didn't want to think about all the things that happened , she want a long sleep without thinking or worrying .

He went to his house mad who she think herself how she talked to him like that to one yelling at him like that and live but he can't hurt her can he , he can't even think about hurting her but the worth is he knew she was right but he can't say that . he although can't let her mad at him .

* * *

_**i want to thank every one who read the story and thanks to your support , hope you like the chapter and leave reviews tell me if you like it :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

"_no way "_ Caroline said with open mouth she was siting in Bonnie's room hearing what Bonnie was saying she told her about her and kol date and that kol kissed her.

Caroline told her about her fight with Klaus she was really upset but she didn't know why she should be expecting something like that from Klaus anyway he was the big bad wolf "_ do you feel something for him"_ Bonnie asked her with serious look but Caroline raised her eyebrow

"_ what , he is Klaus how can i feel something for him all he do is making my life more missy _ " she said without really believing her own world but she was trying to confines her self that she didn't care about him._  
_

she sit there studying with Bonnie but suddenly she felt little dizzy , she felt everything changing around her all she could see was Klaus standing there "_ I told you to stay away from head"_.

"_ yeah , you told me but that doesn't mean that I would do what you want ." _ he said with a smirk on his face which made her anger raise she really hate his smirk which made his dumble show and made him more ... no she can't think about him like that he is the devil .

"_what do you want ?" _she said with calm tone he got closer to where she was standing "_ I really don't know why are you mad at me "_ she looked at him

"_ maybe i didn't expect that sometimes I caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things you had done "_ he looked surprised by her words but he stepped toward her to close the distance his eyes in hers "_ but you can't , can you "_

she didn't know what to say because she really didn't know the answer all she knew was that she sometimes forget she didn't answer him , he looked in her eyes looking for answer but he saw how she was lost so he decided to drop it .

"_Meet me today"_ he said she looked at him with raising her eyebrow "_ And why do I do that "_ he smirked "_ may I remind you about our deal "_ she totally forgot about it "_ fine but that doesn't mean that I'm not mad at you ", _he smiled "_I know "._

_"Caroline , are you fine "_ she opened her eyes and found Bonnie's worried eyes looking at her "_what happened "_ Bonnie asked her with serious "_Don't worry , it's just Klaus playing in my head "_.

she sat with Bonnie trying to confuse her that she is okay, she left Bonnie's house and she found him standing there waiting for here "_what take you so long "_ he said with harsh voice trying to be angry at here "_seriously "_ she said to him with raised eyebrows .

* * *

"_I hate waiting "_ he said pointing to her to follow him "_ I didn't ask you to wait "_ she said following him with smirk on her face she knew that she was annoying him.

they walked to their usual place at the falls and sat on the grass "_so what do you want "_ she asked looking at him .

he didn't know the answer he just wanted to see her spend time with her he is falling deeply for her and he can't control it he hates when he lose control "_I just wanted to see you "_

she met his eyes with her "_Why" _she asked without breaking the eye connect she didn't know if she want to her the answer or not but she should know he looked away breaking the eye connect why are she making it so hard for him .

"_I told you that I enjoy you " _he said looking back straight in her eyes , "_ Oh , really "_ she said without looking in his eyes .

"_ yes, if you remember I saved your life I think it's clear that I care for you " _he said little yelling but she didn't stop she wouldn't let him play her

"_ yes you saved my life but that doesn't mean that you care for me why would you care for me I think a thousand orignal wolf wont care for little high school shallow girl " she said yelling back at him ._

_"You are not shallow , actually I didn't meet any girl like you in my thousand years and I never cared for any one expect my family but there is something about you and I know that you too feel it "_

she didn't say anything she knew he was right she feel something for him and she knew it was wrong she looked at him and realized that he was very close she felt his breath on her face .

she knew that he was going to kiss her she should push him or walk away but she couldn't she felt his lips on hers but she didn't do anything she didn't pull make it felt right so she kissed him back .

He didn't believe that she didn't pull back actually she surprized him by kissing back maybe she feel something for him maybe there is hope for him to be loved and saved.

they pulled back and he looked at her didn't know how she would react she stood up and started to walk away "_wait"_ she stopped at his voice and turned to look at him.

"_ sorry Klaus but i really want to leave "_ he walked to her "_are you going to pretend that nothing happened "_ she took a deep breath

"_ no but I really don't know what I feel right now can you please let me leave I really want sometime alone "_

he nodded without saying any thing , watching her leave took every energy of him to not go after her and take her in his arm and never let her go but she asked for some time alone and he can't do anything about it he had to wait.

* * *

she was sitting on her room thinking about everything the kiss and her feeling she just know one thing that she is falling for him she was thinking about what he told her he cared for her .

she didn't know what to do she knew him she saw something good on him not just the bad big wolf he was just hiding pretending to be the evil monster but she can see the real him monster doesn't care but he does .

maybe she can give him a chance maybe he deserve to be saved she can do it .

she fall asleep lost on her thought but there where two blue eyes watching her , he just set drawing her angelic face he just can't stop thinking about her .

* * *

there was another one watching the two of them with his brown eyes and smiled a little at the sence he finally can get his revenge he can make him suffer like he did to him .

he found a weakness and he would use it against him he finally can take him down .

* * *

**sorry for the late but I was kind of busy so tell me what you think leave reviews :) and if you have any questions just feel free and ask I will answer .**

**enjoy 3**


End file.
